


Where there is Love there is Life

by rayrayswimusic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, first fic for the fandom!!!, lots of making out, not victor and yuri, viktor and yuuri used, yuuri uses a few nicknames interchangeably for viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: Snow is ice cold, unforgiving, and harsh. Yet it is also beautiful, a wonderful way to connect with loved ones.Fire is hot, painful, and dangerous. Yet it is life, beautiful and graceful.A morning of fun in the snow, with a soft glow of fire to return to when done. Along with a kiss or two ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by:** Person A wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. Person B gets excited because this means that when Person A comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire.

Glimmers of sunlight shone into the room through the slits between the curtain. They peeped through the window, striking the back of the sleeping male, creating stark contrasts between his dark hair and his much paler companion.

However, the warmth from the sun slowly woke him, causing him to slowly roll around. His body groaned from the previous day's exertion. As his mind slowly began wakening, he could hear soft chuckles from beside him.

One of his eyes slid open, spying beautiful silver hair sitting beside him before shutting once again. Rolling into Viktor's body, he smiled, satisfied with himself, as he snuggled his face into the other's stomach.

His ears picked up louder laughs as a hand came down gently upon his head and began stroking his hair. His eyes flickered open, a sleepy smile slipping onto his lips as he watched Vitya scroll through his phone. Viktor had sat up, propping one leg against his chest as he scrolled through his phone. His other hand had found its home in Yuuri’s hair, scratching and stroking the silky black hair, pulling soft sighs from their owner.

Slowly, Yuuri began to wake up, his body beginning to register that it was time to start the day. Pushing himself up, his left arm snaked around Viktor’s waist, resting his chin on Vitya’s shoulder.

His voice was husky from just waking up as he began speaking. “Good morning _Vitenka_ , how long have you been awake?” He hummed happily when Viktor turned his head, capturing Yuuri’s lips in a sweet kiss. Smiling against Viktor’s lips, he pressed a quick peck before pulling away. Yuuri allowed himself another few moments of drowning in Vitya’s presence.

He wasn’t a morning person by any means, however, once Yuuri was awake, he tended to feel a bit antsy if he stayed in bed. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly slipped off the bed avoiding Viktor’s reaching arms. He smirked, exaggerating his movements to tease Vitya even more. He could hear Viktor growling behind him, causing laughter to bubble in his throat.

He stretched, moving his muscles, awakening the sleeping limbs before walking toward the large window in their room. Opening the curtains, Yuuri smiled at the beautiful sight below him. Being mesmerized by the view Yuuri didn’t hear the bed creaking behind him, nor did he realize that Viktor had walked over to him, until an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against Viktor’s chest. A slight blush covered his face though he said nothing. Just leaning back against _his Vitya_ even more.

“It’s so beautiful today. Japan has snow, Hasetsu is known for it’s beautiful winter season, but...” he threw out a hand at the winter wonderland outside their apartment. “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful then this?”

There was no automatic response causing Yuuri to pull slightly away from Viktor, tilting his head to the side as he asked again, “have you?” Yuuri turned in Vitya’s grasp, trying to gauge what he was thinking of. However, he was shocked into silence by the soft look in Viktor’s eyes, and his response.

Yuuri turned slightly pink as one of Viktor’s hands came and caressed his cheek, which then became a full-blown blush as Viktor began speaking. “Yes, Yuuri, I have seen something more beautiful than the snow.” His eyes locked with Yuuri’s own conveying the full message making Yuuri’s face somehow even more red.

Softly, Yuuri sighed, pressing up on his tiptoes to meet Viktor’s height and smashed his lips into Viktor’s. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, deepening the kiss, electing a smirk from his lips when he heard Vitya’s groan. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue run along the seam of Viktor’s lips. Just as Viktor began to tug on him, drag him back to the bed, Yuuri pulled away, his smirk fully placed on his face as he jumped away.

Wagging his finger teasingly, he headed towards the bath, calling out as he walked, “I want to go play in the snow _Vitya_ , maybe after~” He chuckled when Viktor complained about him being a tease, knowing that was exactly what he had intended.

Laughing happily as he walked outside the house, he spun around, looking at the large snow piles, the snowflakes floating prettily down from the gray sky. Russia’s snow felt more alive than Japan had ever, a deeper connection than he had ever known at home.

Seeing Viktor standing at the doorway, Yuuri ran over, tugging him out into the snow. “Come play with me Vitya! It’s beautiful out here.” Hearing the laughs of his fiance at Yuuri dragging him into the snow, his smile widened, a full-blown grin overtaking his entire face.

For an hour or so, they played, Viktor narrowly beating Yuuri in a snowball fight, but when Yuuri stuffed some snow down the back of Viktor’s jacket, he went down. Laughing again, Yuuri crouched onto the ground, crawling to Viktor, and straddling him before he could get up. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Viktor’s, ignoring the cold seeping into their bodies. Both of them had a much higher tolerance for cold than most, due to skating so much, but there was still only so much they could handle.

Still, Yuuri wasn't feeling cold, in fact he felt he was burning. Being in the presence of Viktor was a illustrious moment, however kissing him was something altogether different. It felt as if Yuuri's insides were burning from the kiss, as if Vitya had become his life force, and his very purpose of existence. In the back of his mind, he agreed, Vitya was _his reason to live_. Finally though, they had to move inside, both of them shivering in their jackets, neither built for laying in the snow.

As they shuffled in, Viktor quickly put his coat and shoes away, leaving his scarf around his neck to keep the warmth that had built in. He turned the fireplace on, before pushing Yuuri down in front of the fire. Quirking an eyebrow when Viktor turned away, towards the kitchen, Yuuri asked, “Vitya, what are you doing? You're just as cold as I am.”

However, instead of an answer, he just heard Viktor tinkering in the kitchen, and Yuuri figured that he was making tea. Shivering slightly, Yuuri pulled the blankets on the sofa tightly around his body, giggling when Makkachin came bounding over to him to provide more warmth.

Burying his hands and face into the dog’s fur, he mumbled, “at least you're here to keep me warm Makkachin, unlike someone else in this house.”

Hearing the clanking stop from the kitchen, Yuuri lifted his head to see Viktor standing at the entrance to their living room, a soft grin on his face, as he carefully held two steaming mugs in his hands. Still feeling the cold on his body, Yuuri whined, releasing Makkachin’s fur only to reach out for his much warmer fiancé. “ _Vitya_ , I'm cold. Come warm me up!” He whined, an over exaggerated pout on his lips.

Viktor’s smile just grew as he began walking over, his voice was soft and loving as he spoke. “Yuuri, do you know what the best part of Russian winter is?” Seeing as Yuuri didn't know, He shook his head, confused at the sudden change in conversation. Viktor's smile, if possible, seemed to grow even wider as he sat down beside Yuuri, handing a mug over to Yuuri.

“I get to cuddle with the one I love, and drink my favourite winter hot drink: Sbiten.” Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, before leaning back against the sofa, sipping softly at his drink. A warm blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks, having not expected the sweet words. Cautiously he took a small sip of the drink, finding it very different from his preferred tea, but in a way, just as enjoyable, and just like _his Vitenka_. He snuggled into Viktor's shoulder, a contented smile on his face.

_The cold was fun, but warmth was even more enjoyable._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for the fandom, hopefully I did them justice!!  
> Come chat with me at my main/writing blog(s)!!!
> 
> Main: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)  
> Writing: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
